


#fictober18 - Nine - “You shouldn’t have come here.”

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Unaltered Endgame Timeline, major character death only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece to the prompt: “You shouldn’t have come here.”This one is set in the unaltered timeline from Admiral Janeway in Endgame.





	#fictober18 - Nine - “You shouldn’t have come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Her hand recoils before she can reach his back.

“Chakotay…”

“You need to leave, Kathryn.” His voice is anguished and breaking.

“I can’t leave you alone.” She fears she will have to beg for him to let her in and not do this alone.

“I can’t do this  _with_ you, don’t you see?”

“Let me be here for you.” She is not above begging, not if it means alleviating his pain.

“You make me feel, Kathryn....you make me feel.” He says quietly, fiercely. “And I don’t like it. I want it to stop.  _ Now _ .”

If only he’d raise his voice to her, tell her it’s her fault, that he blames her. But he remains still and silent. A stoic figure like a stranger as he puts down the flowers on his wife’s grave. Tomorrow they will leave her behind in this alien soil. He will never be able to return to her.

She steps back to let him say his last goodbye in solitude. To leave him alone.

Alone after everything.

Alone after all.

  
  



End file.
